Dark Shadows: 302
The stillness of another night has fallen over Collinwood. But the stillness is deceiving. For in the Old House on the Collinwood estate, a strange alliance has been formed; an alliance between the living and the dead. Episode 302 of Dark Shadows was directed by Lela Swift and written by Gordon Russell. It first aired on ABC on August 22nd, 1967. In this episode, Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman discuss Barnabas' late sister, Sarah Collins, and how her presence may impact their experiments. Victoria Winters has a heart-to-heart discussion with Burke Devlin and finally gives him an answer to his marriage proposal. Synopsis Opening At the Old House on the Collinwood estate, Barnabas Collins peruses an old family album. Julia Hoffman enters the parlor and tells him that she will have his next injection ready within twenty minutes. Barnabas snidely remarks about how he did not think she was going to come out of her "little playroom". She tells him that these treatments take time to prepare and must be approached with caution. Barnabas makes a veiled threat, warning Julia against making any mistakes. Julia changes the subject and asks about Barnabas' fascination with the family album. Barnabas, clearly agitated with her, remarks that he has become interested in the portrait of Jeremiah Collins and notes the resemblance he bears to Burke Devlin. Barnabas despises Burke and would gladly see him as dead as Jeremiah. Act I asks Barnabas some pointed questions about his family.]] Julia reminds Barnabas that for the sake of the experiments, he is to harm no one. Barnabas acts coy, and comments that he has no plans on harming Devlin, just that he would not be upset if something untoward were to happen to him. Julia grows more concerned. Barnabas tells her that he would be a more agreeable patient if she would stop giving orders, which is his way of telling her that she would be wise to mind her own affairs and leave him to his dreams of murder. Julia turns the subject back towards the album. She notices that something has been bothering Barnabas of late and wants to know what it is. Barnabas begins to grow irritated and stands up. Julia asks him about his sister, Sarah. Barnabas acts as if brooding over Sarah is an absurd notion, for she has been dead for nearly two centuries. Julia tells him that her experiments have had dramatic changes on Barnabas' physiology, but there is an emotional element involved as well, which is hindering the process. Julia further drives home the fact that vampires are not the only creatures that return from the grave. There are also ghosts. She tells him of witness accounts of a little girl fitting the description of Sarah Collins who helped Maggie Evans escape from Barnabas' lair. She tells him that they must find Sarah's ghost before she exposes Barnabas' secret. Barnabas confirms Julia's fears. He admits that Sarah is back, but he doesn't know why. He didn't see her, but he recognized the sound of her singing. Julia asks him where he was when he heard her. Barnabas avoids the question, stating that it doesn't matter where he heard her. Julia presses the issue until Barnabas finally admits that he was in Maggie Evans' bedroom. He went to visit her to insure that Maggie remembered nothing of her time as Barnabas' prisoner. He needed to know for himself whether Maggie still posed a threat to him. Julia continues asking him about Sarah. She wants to know how the ghost of a 10-year-old girl could have such an effect on him. Barnabas gives a detailed description of Sarah and states that he loved her more than he could ever love another human being. Julia thinks that Sarah reminds Barnabas of what it was like to be human and of everything that he had lost. She theorizes that Barnabas may have unconsciously willed Sarah's ghost into existence. Barnabas says nothing. Julia changes the topic again and tells him that it is time for his injection. Act II is not amused.]] At Collinwood, Victoria Winters is sitting the drawing room waiting for Burke Devlin to come by to pick her up for their date. Elizabeth Collins Stoddard comes into the room and sits next to her. She asks Vicki if she has made a decision regarding Burke's proposal. Vicki tells her that she has not. Elizabeth encourages her to take her time and make her decision carefully. Julia Hoffman enters the house and Elizabeth goes into the foyer to greet her. She remarks how Doctor Hoffman must be very passionate about her work as it takes up the majority of her days and evenings. Julia tells her that Barnabas is to blame for most of that and that once he gets started talking about the past, it is difficult to get him to stop. Elizabeth asks Julia about the progress of her research. She tells her that she hid a snag and says that she is trying to find out more about Sarah Collins. Elizabeth admits that she knows very little about Sarah other than the fact that she died when she was a little girl. Elizabeth now begins expressing an interest in Julia's work as an historian. She begins asking her about other books that she has written. Julia is unprepared for this sudden poke at her masquerade. She tries to brush it off as unimportant, stating that her other books are only of interest to scholars and that Elizabeth probably never heard of any of them. Julia diverts the topic by complementing Elizabeth on how strong of a person she must be for living as a recluse for so long and eventually emerging from it. The tactic is very obvious and Elizabeth isn't fooled for a second. Act III Vicki is waiting for Burke Devlin out on the terrace. Burke comes up behind her and says how the "setting could not be more perfect. He takes Vicki in his arms and kisses her. Vicki jokingly tells him that he is late. Burke tells her that he was tied up with work. He is not exactly a 9-5 guy. Vicki asks him about his work, but Burke dismisses the subject. Vicki thinks that it would be healthy for both of them if they were to learn more about each other. Burke grows a little defensive at this point, and tells her that he is only interested in the future and has no desire to speak about his past. Burke realizes that he is being mean and apologizes. He steps away to light a cigarette. Vicki considers his moodiness for a moment, but ultimately tells him that she will marry him. Inside the main house, Barnabas Collins comes over to visit. He tells Elizabeth about how much he has enjoyed working with Doctor Hoffman. As the three of them continue their pleasant discussion, Vicki and Burke come into the drawing room. Vicki announces that Burke and she are going to be married. A look of grave disappointment and shock crosses Barnabas' face. Elizabeth and Julia are very happy for them however. Barnabas gives Burke a look of pure hate and turns away. He mouths the name, "Jeremiah". Act IV drops a bombshell.]] While Elizabeth and Julia congratulate Burke Devlin, Vicki comes over to Barnabas who remains stoic. Barnabas swallows his obvious anger and tells Vicki that whatever brings her happiness makes him happy as well. Barnabas then turns to the group and tells them that he had only arrived because he promised to drive Julia Hoffman into town. He says goodnight to everyone, but his salutation to Burke Devlin is dripping with venom. After they leave, Elizabeth takes note of the sudden change in Barnabas' attitude. When he first came over, he was in a very pleasant mood. Leaving the house however, he seemed to be very depressed. On the terrace, Barnabas tells Julia how much he loathes Burke Devlin and the very thought of Vicki being married to him fills him with rage. He then asks her about the chances of their experiment being successful. Julia tells him that if he continues to cooperate she believes their chances are very good. Barnabas pledges his complete cooperation to her. Julia ponders over his sudden change in attitude. Barnabas says that when he is cured he will offer Vicki the type of love that Burke Devlin could never give her. Cast Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc 2 of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 3 and disc 34 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. * Opening narration: Alexandra Moltke. * Closing still: Collinwood gazebo. * Barnabas states that Sarah Collins died when she was 10 years-old. Other sources indicate that Sarah was actually 11 when she died. Allusions * Barnabas Collins makes reference to his uncle, Jeremiah Collins, in this episode. He draws the physical comparison between Jeremiah and Burke Devlin. Actor Anthony George plays not only Burke Devlin, but also Jeremiah Collins in the "1795 Flashback". * Julia Hoffman makes reference to Sarah Collins in this episode. Sarah Collins is Barnabas' sister and is one of several key characters featured in the "The Ghost of Sarah Collins" storyline as well as the "1795 Flashback". Bloopers * Jonathan Frid takes a few pregnant pauses as he tries to recall his lines in the opening scene where he is telling Julia that he enjoys leafing through the family album. * Members of the production crew can be heard scuffling about in the scene after Vicki announces her marriage to Burke Devlin. Quotes * Julia Hoffman: Don't you realize one mistake could mean your life? * Barnabas Collins: Wrong, doctor. One mistake could mean your life. * Barnabas Collins: I like looking at the family album. Especially these last few weeks, I've particularly liked and been fascinated by the portrait of Jeremiah Collins. * Julia Hoffman: Why? * Barnabas Collins: Because he bears an uncanny resemblance to Burke Devlin. I loathe the site of both men. And now if only Burke Devlin could be as dead as Jeremiah Collins, I think I'd be a most contented man. .... * Barnabas Collins: I merely wished he were dead. I didn't say I was actually going to kill him. * Julia Hoffman: But you'd like to wouldn't you? * Barnabas Collins: I'd relish the opportunity. * Julia Hoffman: Just don't make the opportunity. .... * Barnabas Collins: Doctor, I will be a lot easier to get on with if you don't start giving orders. I find it a most unattractive habit in a woman. .... * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard: If you're as nimble with the written word as you are with the spoken word, Miss Hoffman, you must be a very intersting writer. .... * Victoria Winters: Burke and I are going to be married. ... * Barnabas Collins: The thought of that lovely girl being married to someone as crass and vulgar as Burke Devlin is appalling. See also External Links ---- Category:1967/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: The Journey of Victoria Winters/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: The Ghost of Sarah Collins/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries